


Nice Guys Finish Last

by alltimelexi



Series: Adventures In Babysitting [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Saporta is a senior and ready to rule the school. He even has his very best friend by his side now that William's a freshman. The only problem is he's pretty sure William isn't following the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys Finish Last

Gabe Saporta looked up suddenly from his schedule. "What," he asked as he sat with Pete in homeroom, “are we going to do with the new freshmen?” He kicked his feet up onto the chair in front of him, making a girl who still braided her hair turn back to glare at him. He blew her a kiss before turning back to his best friend. 

Pete was scribbling something in a notebook, but looked up when Gabe jabbed him in the side with a pencil. Pete rolled his eyes, but shrugged. “Nothing, because Patrick and William are scary and may eat us,” he said. It was a valid point. William and Patrick were quite scary, especially when they teamed up. Patrick was violent and William was sneaky. 

Still, Gabe had to do something. “It’s their first year of high school, Peter Panda. We can’t let them think it’s going to be fun or something.”

“It will be fun though,” Pete said, smirking. “Their best friends are seniors. They’re basically set for at least their first year.” He went back to scribbling something in the notebook.

“What are you writing?” Gabe asked, 

“I’m counting down the days until my eighteenth birthday. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to be able to change my Facebook status and hold my boyfriend’s hand in public? Jesus,” Pete said, scribbling something else.

“How does it feel, being a few months away from legality?” Gabe asked, smirking.

“Too long,” Pete muttered.

Gabe, realizing his friend’s attention was firmly off him now, turned to scan the room for someone else to bug. “Hey, Suarez!” he called. Alex looked over from a conversation with Alex Greenwald and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Gabe?” he called back across the class.

“How’s Vicky-T looking so far this year?” Gabe asked with a leer. Braid-girl in front of him dropped her head on the desk with a groan.

“She’s looking fiiiine,” Alex called back, grinning and flashing Gabe a thumbs up. Gabe laughed and leaned back in his seat. He honestly had very little interest in Victoria’s appearance. Not only was she one of his best friends (and although no one ever seemed to believe it, Gabe did have respect for his friends) but also she had had the same boyfriend since freshman year. Gabe wasn’t one to screw around with true love. He was pretty sure Alex wasn’t either, but that was probably more due to the fact that he had his own boyfriend since freshman year.

“Gabe,” Pete asked, nudging Gabe with his foot. Gabe looked over and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to do something mean to Patrick are you? He’s really nervous about high school… just leave him alone, okay?’

Gabe blinked, but finally nodded. “All right. William’s fair game though,” he amended.

“Fine. He’s your best friend, your problem.” Pete said with a shrug. Gabe nodded and then the bell rang, announcing the actual beginning of the first day of their senior year.

The first thing Gabe did when lunch rolled around, was find William. The smaller boy was standing beside his locker awkwardly, and Gabe snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around William’s waist and pulling him back against him. “Hey there,” Gabe whispered in William’s ear. William blushed but leant back against him. Gabe reached up and brushed some of William’s hair out of his face. “Care to join me for lunch?” he asked, the ideas on how exactly to torment Bill forming in his head.

William nodded before turning in Gabe’s arms and pressing his face briefly into Gabe’s chest. Gabe kept his arms around the younger boy until he decided, or his stomach decided really, that it was time to get to lunch. “Gabe?” William asked softly.

“Yeah?” Gabe asked as he let go of William.

“I’m glad you’re here,” William said quietly. “Everyone’s being so mean…. I hate being a freshman, Gabe. I hate it, I don’t want to be here,” William muttered. 

Gabe’s heart sank. No one else was supposed to be rude to William. Gabe was the only one who had that privilege. Every mean idea that Gabe had been forming immediately exited stage right. He couldn’t do anything to William when he already looked so sad. “People are jerks,” Gabe said instead of anything that would actually help. “Come on, let’s go get lunch, okay?” he asked, wrapping an arm around William’s shoulder carefully. William slumped against his side but nodded.

The whole lunch period, Pete kept throwing Gabe weird looks. William had cheered up once he was with people that he knew and Gabe couldn’t tell if he actual had a haunted look in his eyes, or if it was just Gabe’s overactive imagination. Whatever it was, William definitely looked nervous when lunch was over and it was time for them to split up again. “I’ll give you a ride after school,” Gabe said, ducking down and pressing a kiss to William’s cheek. William blushed but nodded, and Patrick grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway, chattering about something involving Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith, and Alex Marshall.

“What was that?” Pete asked as he came up beside Gabe. “I thought you were going to show William all the horror of high school. That definitely did not look like you showing him horrors. In fact, it looked more like you were comforting him,” Pete said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at his friend.

Gabe scowled at him. “Shut up, Pete,” he mumbled. He couldn’t help it. People had been rude to William, his William. He didn’t want to go to Computer Applications right now, what he wanted to do was demand William give him the names of all of his tormentors so he could track them down and end their lives slowly and painfully. Perhaps he’d use Victoria to help him. Victoria definitely knew a thing or two about torture. He said goodbye to Pete and trudged off to his next class. It was easy to see that he was distracted during the lecture about how computers were taking over the world, so when Nate poked him in the side, Gabe didn’t even notice. Next, Nate threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head, which finally made Gabe look up.

“What do you want?” Gabe asked, scowling.

“Alex said you were fine this morning, but now you look like you want to blow up the entire school. What’s up?” Nate asked trying his best to look like he was someone people could go to for advice. He was, in a way. He and Alex had been in a stable relationship since they were fourteen, he got good grades, he already knew what college he wanted to go to and what he wanted to major in… he was probably Gabe’s most stable friend.

“Some douche bags were mean to William and now he doesn’t like high school,” Gabe said, scowling harder.

Nate nodded. “Weren’t you planning on being one of the douche bags that was mean to William so he wouldn’t like high school?” he asked, looking serious. Somehow, that made Gabe feel better about sharing.

“Well, yeah, but that’s me. No one else gets to be mean to William, you know? He’ll know that I’m kidding, because he knows me. No one else gets to make him sad, you know?” he asked, hoping he made even an ounce of sense. 

Nate nodded. “Well, Gabe… You might hate me for this, but from what I’m getting from it, is that you’re finally realizing the huge crush you’ve had on William since forever, and you’re going into ‘protect my mate’ mode,” Nate said, shrugging.

Gabe didn’t know why anyone ever went to Nate for advice. Alex was definitely the better option out of that relationship. He frowned, ready to tell Nate off for being wrong, when he actually thought about it. He did love William that much was obvious, because William was his best friend. But maybe… just maybe, Nate was onto something. 

“All right,” Gabe said after a minute. “Let’s go with your theory for a minute. If that was true, how exactly would I go about getting William to become my mate so I could protect him?” he asked, hoping he sounded casual.

He failed. “Well,” Nate said, stifling a laugh, “what have you been doing to girls for the past four years? Just try that, I suppose,” he said, shrugging.

“Is that what you did with Alex? Just treated him like a girl?” Gabe asked, confused now. Alex didn’t seem like the type that would appreciate that. 

Nate laughed and shook his head. “No, I just told him I wanted to go out. That’s always an option if your plan fails, just so you know.”

Gabe nodded and leant back in his chair to figure out what exactly his plan would be. He knew how to get girls. He had been getting girls since he was thirteen. He’d never thought about how to get a guy. He’d never thought he’d need to think about that. He went over his fail-proof girlfriend catching plan, and tried to decide how he could change it to affect boys.

The first step was to treat them like dirt. Girls didn’t like being treated like princesses, no matter how much they pretended too. Victoria had clued him in on that bit by whispering a hurried “girls like bad boys” into his ear the first time he’d tried a pick up. It had worked. So, treat William like he would a girl. He could do that. Gabe had practiced and refined being an asshole in the last few years. Next was “Don’t ask, tell.” You never told a girl you liked her, that made you look like an idiot. Instead, you simply told her that you were going out. It was foolproof. It’d only failed for Gabe once. Sure, his standards normally weren’t quite as high as William but… he figured it’d work anyway.

Pleased with his plan, Gabe relaxed for the rest of the day. When classes were over he completely skipped meeting William at his locker and went straight to his. He figured he’d wait by his car for a few minutes, and if William didn’t show, well then he’d walk home. 

He saw Victoria coming over to him when he was grabbing his keys and sunglasses from his locker and waited patiently for her to get to him. “Nate told me about your plan,” she said as way of greeting. Oh, great. Nate was a tattletale. “It’s not going to work,” Victoria added. “William isn’t some little skank you can pick up by treating her like she’s some lesser being than you.”

Sometimes, Gabe worried about the fact that Victoria knew him so well. “I wasn’t planning that,” he lied.

“Oh?” Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow. “Then why did I just pass a very distressed looking William waiting at his locker and looking like he might cry?” 

Gabe felt a stab of… something in his chest. He put his shades on and turned away from her. “I don’t know. He must have lost his teddy bear or something. If you’ll excuse me, I want to get home before it gets dark,” Gabe said, slipping easily into the tone he used around people he didn’t care about. It was easy to come across as a snotty douche when you practiced it as much as Gabe had. Victoria sighed, but let him walk away.

Gabe waited in his car for longer than he had told himself he was going to. Eventually William wandered out, and Gabe was expecting what Vicky had described… a sad look on his face, tears maybe. Instead, William was walking beside a short, dark hair girl, laughed. The girl was looking at him with pure adoration, and it made Gabe’s blood boil. All right, it turned out Nate’s advice had been pretty accurate. 

This was not how it was supposed to work. Gabe had rules for this, and none of those rules allowed for his conquest to be flirting with someone else. Gabe got out of the car and slammed the door shut, muttering a short apology to his car because it really was his baby, before making his way over to the two freshmen. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked William.

William looked relieved to see him. “I thought you’d forgotten about me and left, so Demi offered to walk home with me,” he explained, gesturing to the girl. Demi smiled at him, but moved a little closer to William. Gabe didn’t like that.

“Come on, William, we’re going now,” he said, his voice icy. William’s eyes rose and he looked confused, but he said goodbye to Demi and followed Gabe to his car. 

“What was that?” William asked once they were in the car. “That was really rude, Gabe. Demi’s probably upset now,” he said, trailing off and craning his neck to look out the window.

Gabe glared at him. “Oh, poor Demi, I bet she’s totally upset. Why don’t you just go catch her then?” he asked. 

William blinked at him and tilted his head to the side. “Gabe… what’d I do?” he asked softly. “I thought you’d… I figured you’d decided that since I was a freshman you couldn’t be seen with me and just left. I looked by your locker but you weren’t there and… Demi offered and I didn’t want to walk home by myself because that would make this day even worse, which I didn’t think was possible, but now I see it is ‘cause you’re mad at me and that definitely makes it worse,” William rambled. “I j-j-just wanted to g-go h-home,” he finished, his stutter deciding now was the perfect time to make an appearance. And there was the sad William Victoria had been describing, his eyes shining with tears.

Gabe couldn’t help it. “Screw the plan,” he muttered out loud. William’s eyes looked even more confused before Gabe leaned in and pressed their lips together. William stiffened, before kissing back enthusiastically. It was wetter than most of the kisses Gabe had experienced in his lifetime, because most people weren’t crying while they kissed him. “I’m sorry, William. I was trying to use my plan on you. I didn’t mean to make you upset, Nate and Victoria were right, okay, I’ll use Nate’s plan, will you go out with me?” Gabe rambled, kissing him again before he could answer.  
William stared at him for a minute. “You’re a loser,” he finally said. “You were jealous, God, Gabe, you can’t be a jerk to people because you’re jealous. Demi’s just a friend,” he said, but he was smiling now. There were still tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. “I’ll go out with you, you idiot,” he muttered, leaning in to kiss Gabe this time.

Gabe grinned. “Hey, maybe Nate isn’t so bad at giving advice after all,” he told William. William just rolled his eyes. “Will you take me home now? I already hate this place and I’ve only been here eight hours.”

“It’ll get better, Bilvy,” Gabe promised, reaching over to grab William’s hand. “You have an upperclassman boyfriend now. No one will dare pick on you. And if they do, give me their names, and I’ll take care of it. Also, beware of Demi. You may be thinking friendship, but I know flirtation when I see one,” Gabe announced, starting the car.

William just shook his head. “I’ll take your word for it,” he muttered, squeezing Gabe’s hand tightly. Grinning, Gabe squeezed back.


End file.
